Chynna Deese and Lucas Fowler/News
2019 July 2019 * 20 Jul 2019: NSW police to assist family after death of Sydney man Lucas Fowler in Canada • The Guardian (external) * 21 Jul 2019: Lucas Fowler's family 'crushed' by loss of son and girlfriend Chynna Deese in British Columbia • ABC News (Australia) * 22 Jul 2019: Canada police investigate missing teens in same province where Sydney man was shot • ABC News (Australia) * 22 Jul 2019: Mystery bearded man seen arguing on Highway 37 with Lucas Fowler and Chynna Deese before murders • News.com.au (external) * 22 Jul 2019: Tourists in Canada speak of encounter with Lucas Fowler and Chynna Deese before they were murdered • ABC News (Australia) * 22 Jul 2019: Two more missing on Canada highway where Aussie and his American girlfriend were murdered • News.com.au (external) * 23 Jul 2019: Canada highway murders: 2 missing teens named as murder suspects • CBS News * 23 Jul 2019: Sydney man Lucas Fowler and his American girlfriend Chynna Deese shot dead, NSW police say • ABC News (Australia) * 24 Jul 2019: Canadian missing teens revealed as suspects in Lucas Fowler and Chynna Deese murder • ABC News (Australia) * 24 Jul 2019: Chynna Deese's mother appeals for information about murder of her daughter and Lucas Fowler • ABC News (Australia) * 25 Jul 2019: Canadian police release CCTV footage of murdered Australian man Lucas Fowler and girlfriend Chynna Deese • ABC News (Australia) * 25 Jul 2019: Lucas Fowler murder: suspect on a ‘suicide mission’, according to his father • The Australian * 25 Jul 2019: What we know about the teenagers suspected of murdering Lucas Fowler and Chynna Deese • ABC News (Australia) * 26 Jul 2019: Lucas Fowler murder suspects Bryer Schmegelsky and Kam McLeod charged with murdering Leonard Dyck • ABC News (Australia) * 30 Jul 2019: Canada manhunt: teen fugitives still at large after 'exhaustive' police search • The Guardian * 31 Jul 2019: Canada manhunt: suspects were let go after being stopped at checkpoint • The Guardian * 31 Jul 2019: Canada murders: police scaling down manhunt for two teen suspects • The Guardian August 2019 * 1 Aug 2019: Highway horror: Lucas Fowler’s family’s selfless act following his brutal murder • News.com.au (external) * 7 Aug 2019: B.C. manhunt ends: What we know about the victims and alleged killers • National Post (external) * 7 Aug 2019: Teens Suspected in Canada Road Trip Murders Found Dead • The Cut (external) * 12 Aug 2019: Canada manhunt: Lucas Fowler and Chynna Deese murders prompt questions that killers' suicides leave unanswered • ABC News (Australia) (external) * 16 Aug 2019: Lucas Fowler and Chynna Deese: The forgotten faces in Canadian 'fugitives' story • BBC News (external) * 16 Aug 2019: Mother of Chynna Deese overwhelmed by kindness of Yukon trucker • CBC News (external) * 20 Aug 2019: Lucas Fowler murder: Canadian teens shot final video message • SBS News Forums * 19 Jul 2019: CANADA - Lucas Fowler, Australian & g/f Chynna Deese, American, murdered, Alaska Hwy, BC, Jul 2019 • Websleuths * 22 Jul 2019: CHYNNA DEESE & LUCAS FOWLER: Couple murdered in BC, Canada - 2 "missing" teens now suspects *Found* • Crimewatchers.net * 31 Jul 2019: MEDIA, MAPS, TIMELINE *NO DISCUSSION* Lucas Fowler, Chynna Deese, Leonard Dyck, BC, July 2019 • Websleuths Category:To be transcribed